AKB48 no Yabou
AKB48 no Yabou (AKB48の野望) is a social game collaboration between the Japanese idol group, AKB48, and the Nobunaga's Ambition series. It is technically the second third party tie-in for Koei's longest running IP, the first being Pokémon Conquest. Developers colloquially dub it a "Yabou spin-off" as a result. Nobuhisa Hiroshige is the lead producer. Kou Shibusawa has been a long time fan of the idol group, thus the collaboration is a dream come true for him. He plays the game daily. Following their request, this game abides to the AKB48 policy of "no romance ever". As of June 11, 2013, the social game has reached over 40,000 registered users. It received an award for excellence in GREE Platform Award -The first half of 2013- ceremony; a commemorative event for the award was made available for the GREE versions. Services ended March 26, 2018. Plot The setting is a fantasy world called "Le Chant", a world blessed with the "divine song". A mysterious singer known only as the "legendary girl" once united the world with her songs. Suddenly, she vanished and only her talking cat, Nana, remained. With no one to lead them, Le Chant was divided by the four priestesses with the power to harness aspects of the divine song. These priestesses fight one another for unification with their armies of battle maidens. Anima and Ulti fought the menace yet have chosen not to return to Le Chant ever again. Their bravery paved the path for a long, rugged path towards peace. Yet the priestesses' ambitions boiled within them during the age of serenity and resonated with the Goddess of Darkness, the primordial evil that was once sealed by the "legendary girl". Her malevolence manifests within Le Chant as a time distortion that causes the wildlife to go mad. The goddess's influences and the priestesses' personal conflicts for dealing with the threat has trapped the land in an eternal conflict. The player is a commander, a person entrusted by a priestess to control battle maidens in their forces. Gameplay Controls are simple. Players simply tap the touch screen (smartphones) or use the left-mouse button (PCs) to confirm their commands in the game. The game is played in real time, and timers are needed for nearly every action in the game. Similar to the ''Nobunaga's Ambition'' social game, the player must decide to serve one of the four factions at the start of their participation: #'Crest of the Lion': valorous warriors (weapon). Red. #'Followers of Truth': army of sorcerers (magic). Violet. #'Innovation of Finesse': mechanical inventors (machinery). Yellow. #'Sympathy of Sound': playful minstrels (music). Blue. Each faction is divided into colored groups marked by banners laid across Le Chant's thirty provinces; the player is automatically assigned to a group after choosing their faction. Group territory is periodically rearranged with updates and reset each season. Once a new season starts, players must select a new priestess from the available fifty to serve. They must select their priestess based on whatever group she is assigned for the current season; the group names are Yellow Topaz, Red Ruby, Pink Pearl, Green Emerald and Blue Sapphire. There is no penalty for choosing to remain loyal to the same priestess from the previous season. Before the map resets, battles are mainly dedicated to capturing as many provinces as possible to compete for a high player ranking. Player rankings decide the rarity of the in-game gifts the player can receive during weekly check ups. The top seven ranking players are dubbed the "Seven Heroes" of their faction. Rival provinces can be taken once its ten bases are destroyed; bases are toppled once the invading faction claims an allotted number of victories within it. Victories or defeats are individual bouts between the player and/or a NPC/rival player using a team of character cards prepared in advance. When conflict initiates, the player is entreated to an automated battle sequence. The leading battle maidens duel one another before charging with their armies. Results are decided based on respective card stats, skills, and the province's morale –which can be judged by the meter at the top of the screen. Blue indicates ally morale while red is for the enemy. Morale is a fluctuating trait determined by the number of active players within the province in real time, and it gives an automatic attack boost to the side with the highest morale. Higher morale armies are given some leeway for their battles, as duels can be lost yet still be counted as a victory. Yet morale doesn't completely override the importance of using strong character cards; low morale armies can prevail if the participating players have indomitable team compositions. As of June 2014, battlefields have marked advantages/disadvantages for every faction type. The player's avatar must use energy for every conflict; depleted energy can be restored by either waiting or using items. Experience, gold, and ranking points are rewarded for each conflict, regardless of the result. Level ups increases an avatar's energy gauge and the number of users they can befriend. If the player calls for a friendly user to assistance, their friend's presence alone grants a stats boost to the player's team, ups the numerical rewards gained from each conflict, and increases likelihood of obtaining free battle maidens after victories. Friends can be added from the main menu screen. Aside from combat, players can send a separate team of maidens away for searches. Expeditions may be profitable if the difficulty of the place doesn't overpower the search teams' stats. The quality and amount of the rewards vary depending on the final result (Very Successful, Successful, or Failure), but the common loot is gold, crystals, battle maidens, or gems. Searches require waiting whatever time is listed in real time in order to see the final results. Players can purchase wristwatches to skip waiting time or cancel the search team if they should desire. The player's priestess will occasionally post an optional request for the player to fulfill. Successfully completing it within the time limit boosts their affinity or Bond Points for the player. Various items can be obtained by raising Bond points at incremental levels. Bonds may also offer a stat boost during battle and change the priestess's quotes in the main menu screen. Bond points for the player's main priestess are kept for their next main priestess, and earned prizes can be automatically rewarded a second time. Nana Navi, the black cat icon in the same screen, can offer bonuses for completing its challenges and doubles as the in-game help book. AKB48 no Yabou is free to play, but the shop offers various restorative items and tickets for super rare cards for those willing to pay digital currency —either GREE Coins or Mobage Coins. Cards Characters are AKB48 members with original names for this game. Every card includes a real life photo of a member in their character's costume, their fictional character bio, and a collection of multiple outfits within the game's album. Idols are specifically marked next to their character. Each card is categorized by the following levels of rarity: Normal, Rare, Rare+, Super Rare, Super Rare+, and Ultra Rare. Cards can be obtained by winning battles, getting successful searches, answering the priestess's request, or by using items. Banners needed for receiving rarer cards can be purchased with digital currency, earned through events, or by exchanging gems within the shop. Battle maidens can be strengthened by fusing unused character cards together for experience. As the character levels up, the maximum limits of their three attributes (Power, Speed, Health) climbs. Once Rare and Super Rare cards reach the maximum level limit (level 50), they can be merged with a mirror version of themselves for a plus rank (+) promotion. These plus cards can be strengthened again for higher stats. Fusing requires gold in order to be processed. If the player wishes to get gold fast, they have the option of selling their unwanted cards. Decks can be composed manually or automatically. The number of cards which can be used is limited by the Cost stat listed on each card; players can't expect an army of Rare cards if their Cost exceeds their party Cost. The maximum Cost available for each party changes based on the player's rank and Bond level with their priestess. Eight cards is the maximum limit for any team. Factions and character cards are categorized by their attack property throughout the game. This attribute determines their general performance in battle. It is left to the player's discretion to decide which trait they prefer, but decks made with matching characters and factions often leads to stronger combos: :Weapon: strong against music, weak to machinery. :Magic: dominates machinery, struggles with music. :Machinery: pummels weapons, falters against magic. :Music: overpowers magic, inferior to weapons. When it is an idol's birthday, it will be easier for players to obtain the Rare or Super Rare version of her cards. When her card is used as the base for a fusing, she will gain double experience for that day only. Story Events As of July 2013, the social game will take advantage of its original setting to host limited time scenarios detailing the priestesses' past within Le Chant. Character relationships not otherwise mentioned in their profiles will be revealed. Each event has a exclusive set of special rare cards dedicated to the stars of each event. #Opening part 1 - explains Alti's (Yuko Oshima) motivations and how she first met Mepis (Marina Kobayashi). The second half explains how the Crest of the Lion started. #Opening part 2 - shows the retaliation to previous event through the Innovation of Finesse and Sympathy of Sound's perspective. #Opening part 3 - focuses on how the Followers of Truth deal with their research during the warfare. #Opening part 4 - introduces the new generation of priestesses being introduced into the game. These story events are being held again as of March 17, 2014. Differences between ports *GREE and Yahoo!Japan versions have different GUI layouts. The PC browser version is generally wider and larger than the GREE counterpart. *Yahoo!Japan version has background music and miniature animations for icons. Related Media AKB48 no Yabou had a series of TV commercial tie-ins for it. The first commercial for the game took place in March with Haruka Shimazaki dressed in samurai-like armor. Registered players could recommend their friends or participate in a game campaign to obtain an SR version of Faust (Shimazaki's character) dressed in the same armor. A collaboration campaign with AKB48 CAFE＆SHOPS took place in June. Fans could receive serial codes from a special menu to obtain rare character cards and/or enter a random prize drawing. Merchandise dedicated to the social game can alternatively be purchased from these outlets. The GREE version has a tie-in with another AKB48 social game, AKB48 Galaxy Cinderella. Players who clear missions found in their menu screens can receive rewards in either title. Completing AKB48 Galaxy Cinderella objectives rewards restorative items and rare summoning scrolls in AKB48 no Yabou. Another AKB48 social game collaboration has GREE's AKB48 Stage Fighter cards crossover into AKB48 no Yabou. Players who additionally access the group's official mobile service, AKB48 Mobile, can obtain serial codes to earn serial codes for super rare cards through October~November. Members of the group's official fanclub can celebrate its third year anniversary with this social game. Log-in to the fanclub to receive a serial code for a UR summoning scroll December 8~14, 2014. Register for the Yahoo!Mobage version for a chance to earn rewards with the following social games: *''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' - Super Rare (SR) Tera (Yuki Kashiwagi), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item *''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' - SR Cy (Mayu Watanabe), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item *''100man-nin no Winning Post Special'' - SR Oscar (Haruna Kojima), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item *''100man-nin no Sangokushi Special'' - SR Alti (Yuko Oshima), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item *''100man-nin no Hokuto Musou'' - SR Illu (Minami Takahashi), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' - New Year summoning scrolls *''Guntama Gunshi no Tamashii'' - SR Illu (Minami Takahashi), two summoning scrolls, one strengthening item and one healing item Players of the my GAMECITY version can obtain exclusive cross title bonuses with the following games until August 19, 2014: *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - UR Cy (Mayu Watanabe), three summoning scrolls, and one fusion crystal *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' - UR Tera (Yuki Kashiwagi), three summoning scrolls, and one fusion crystal *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online'' - UR Claro (Jurina Matsui), three summoning scrolls, and one fusion crystal *''Nobunyaga no Yabou'' - SR Cy (Mayu Watanabe), UR Cy, and various items and tickets *''100man-nin no Winning Post Special'' - SR Claro (Jurina Matsui), UR Claro, and various items and tickets *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' - SR Faust (Haruka Shimazaki), UR Faust, and various items and tickets *''100man-nin no Sangokushi Special'' and Daikoukai Jidai V - SR Tera (Yuki Kashiwagi), UR Tera, and various items and tickets *''100man-nin no Hyper! World Soccer'' - SR Oscar (Haruna Kojima), UR Oscar, and various items and tickets Purchase the 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou four year anniversary guidebook to receive a UR Cy that matches the current main visual. This was one of the titles that will be on stage during the Tokyo Game Show 2015 net game presentation. AKB48 no Yabou is performing a collaboration with All Night Nippon GOLD. Players collect the GOLD item from the specially labeled expedition location and present it to their favored priestess. Whoever places first shall appear as a guest on the radio program. The campaign ended January 12, 2016; the four winners were guests for their January 28 episode. Prior to their guest appearance, it was announced that the four winners would become the main personalities for All Night Nippon GOLD AKB48 no Yabou SP on January 29. To celebrate three years of service, the AKB48 Cafe & Shop is hosting a AKB48 no Yabou collaboration. A specially themed drink menu and merchandise can be found in outlets until February 29. Gallery External Links *Official website, Yahoo! Japan portal *Japanese wiki, alternate Japanese wiki *2013 commercial (region locked), 2016 commercial *[https://twitter.com/oda_nobunyaga/status/644408977896292352 Nobunyaga and Masiamune showcasing the TGS 2015 AKB48 outfits at the mobile corner] *GMO Appli Cloud interview __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company Category:Games